Bear Traps and a Caring Girlfriend
by Myrt007
Summary: While looking for herbs, Clarke gets trapped in a bear trap. The story is loosely based on episode 1 of season 5, but I do not own anything from the 100 (sadly enough).


**Been quite some time since I last wrote something, but in the meantime I got completely hooked on the 100. So here my attempt to write a Clexa story (loosely based on episode 1 from season 5). Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke knew she shouldn't have gone out looking for herbs on her own. She also knew that she should have looked better at where she was going.

They were running low on herbs at Polis, and Clarke decided that it would be a nice morning activity to look for some of the herbs they needed. Lexa offered to come, but was reminded of a meeting with some of the leaders of the other clans so she had to stay.

"Where oh where are those pain killing herbs?" Clarke mumbled to herself. She looked around, and suddenly spotted the plant.

What she didn't spot however, was the hidden Grounder trap in the low bushes. The minute Clarke heard the click of something, she knew she was in trouble. Something hit her leg, and Clarke screamed out in pain. It was as if a bear bit her leg with its strong jaw. When she looked down, she noticed why.

A bear trap was wrapped around the lower part of her right leg. Blood was already oozing out of the wound.

Clarke sucked in a deep breath, and with all the strength she could muster, she tried to pry the trap open. Her first attempt failed, and it seemed like the bear trap only wrapped around her leg tighter.

Clarke grunted in pain, but she didn't give up. She tried again with all her strength, and this time the bear trap opened. She quickly pulled out her leg and moved backwards. Clarke looked at her leg, and she knew she was in trouble. She tore off a part of her t-shirt and quickly wrapped it around her leg. She knew she needed medical attention, and quick, but she had to get to Polis for that first.

Polis, where Lexa would be waiting for her. If she made it back at least.

Clarke shook her head. Of course she would make it back. She couldn't just leave Lexa like that. Things between the two of them had been going pretty well, and Clarke got a warm feeling just thinking of her girlfriend.

She looked around and saw a large wooden stick, big enough for her the be able to walk with. She grabbed the stick, and with quite a bit of effort she hauled herself up. Once somewhat steady she began to limp back to Polis.

She was glad that she didn't get that far out of Polis, and what felt like hours but was only ten minutes, Clarke entered the capitol.

People gave her a funny look, but Clarke's main focus wasn't on her surroundings but on the door to the tower. Just as she is to open the door, it swings open and she stands eye to eye with the woman she is in love with.

Lexa looks at her with a smirk, but when she gets a better look at Clarke, she sees her girlfriend pale and sweating.

Lexa scans over Clarkes body, and then notices the wound on her lover's leg and the blood oozing out of it. Just as she is to say something, Clarke loses her balance and Lexa can just catch Clarke before she would have dropped to the floor.

"Clarke! Hodnes, what happened?" Lexa exclaims while carrying Clarke in her arms.

"Well, funny story, I wasn't really watching my surrounding and managed to trap my leg in one of your Grounder traps." Clarke tells Lexa. Lexa's eyes widen, and quickly puts Clarke on the bed in their bedroom.

"Clarke, what do I do? This looks really bad, I should go get Nyko." Lexa rambles as she fusses over Clarke. A hand on her arm stops the commander, and as she looks at Clarke she looks in those big green eyes she is in love with.

"Lex, stop. You don't have to get Nyko, I don't want you to leave right now. I just need you to help me okay? I think I can do this myself, but I need you, alright? Can you please get my med bag?" Clarke says. Lexa nods and grabs Clarke med bag from the chair.

She gives Clarke the bag, who opens it and goes through it. She takes out a needle and threat, some pain killers and a cloth to clean the wound.

"Lex, can you give me some water for the pain killers? And some water to clean the wound too, please." Lexa nods and grabs a bowl and a cup of water. Clarke swallows the pain killers, all the while Lexa looks at her in concern.

"Don't worry too much hodnes, I will be fine okay? I just need to stitch this up, and once it is done, I need you to clean it and wrap it up okay?" Lexa nods again, and Clarke starts to stitch up her wound.

It breaks Lexa's heart to see in how much pain her lover is, and she wishes she could do something more. After what feels like hours, Clarke is done stitching up her leg and collapses backwards on the bed.

Lexa immediately shoots up, but sees Clarke still conscious.

"I'm sorry Lexa, I didn't want to worry you now, but that took quite a lot of energy." Clarke says with a light chuckle. Lexa just shakes her head and kisses Clarkes lips.

"You had me worried the whole time. Can I wrap your leg now? After I clean it a bit too?" Clarke just nods and Lexa gets to work. Once she is done, she puts the medical stuff to the side and lays down next to Clarke on the bed, mindful of her leg.

Clarke shuffles closer to Lexa until she is cuddled up to her lover. "Are you alright Lex?" Lexa looks at Clarke in wonder, shakes her head and answers: "If I am alright? I should be asking you that! You were the one that got her leg stuck in a bear trap." Clarke chuckles. "That is true, but pain killers really are amazing. Thank you for helping me by the way. And I am sorry for worrying you. I did not anticipate this happening when I left this morning." Clarke says with a blushes. Lexa just shakes her head, pulls Clarke closer to her and kisses her forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Clarke. I am just sorry you got stuck in one of those traps. I will make sure to clear my schedule for the next few days so I can stay with you and take care of you okay?" Clarke opens her mouth to protest but Lexa is quicker. "Don't tell me not to do that, you would have done the same. And we both know that if there isn't someone around to keep an eye on you, you will get yourself in even more trouble." Clarke just blushes as Lexa is very right about what she just said.

"Fine, but promise me there will be a lot of cuddles while I heal, okay?" Lexa just laughs and kisses Clarke on the lips.

"Yes hodnes, I promise. Now close your eyes and get some rest. It will help you heal. I love you Clarke." Lexa says and kisses Calrke again. Clarke hums, "I love you too Lexa. Goodnight my love." Clarke says and gives Lexa a kiss before they both drift off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
